pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dialga
Dialga es un Pokémon legendario de tipo acero/dragón introducido en la cuarta generación. Se dice que controla y protege el paso del tiempo. Es la contraparte de Palkia, su eterno rival. Es el Pokémon legendario mascota de Pokémon Diamante forma parte del trió dragón. Etimología El nombre tanto en inglés como en japonés proviene de daiyamondo (diamante en japonés) y hace referencia al cuerpo de Dialga, ya que este tiene un diamante incrustado (diamansfera). Biología Según la mitología local de Sinnoh, después de que Arceus creara a Dialga empezó a correr el Tiempo. Dialga es el Pokémon que controla el tiempo y asegura su continuidad. Siempre que Celebi viaja por el tiempo, lo hace supervisado por Dialga. Dialga a su vez puede viajar libremente por el tiempo, al pasado y al futuro. Si Dialga y Palkia se encuentran en la Grieta del Espacio-Tiempo y usan sus poderes, se desatará un enorme cataclismo entre sus dimensiones. Con el diamante que tiene en el pecho dispara su potente ataque Distorsión, ataque que puede alterar el tiempo. Pocos Pokémon resisten este potente ataque, y si lo hacen, no se quedarán en buen estado. Puede parar el tiempo para poder atacar de una forma masiva. Dialga, según la Pokédex de Sinnoh, es una antigua deidad, por lo cual es uno de los primeros Pokémon en ser creados por Arceus y es más antiguo que Palkia. Diferencia de género Dialga Primario Aparece únicamente en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad y Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo. Es un Dialga primitivo que carece de emociones y que sólo busca perpetuar su forma actual. Cuando empieza a derrumbarse la Torre del Tiempo a causa de Darkrai quien tenia ya esto planeado, empieza la parálisis del planeta, causando que Dialga pierda el control de sí mismo convirtiéndose en el Dialga Primario. Es poseído por la oscuridad. Dialga primario cambia su habilidad de presión por intimidación, la cual evita que el protagonista ataque. Su orbe se vuelve de color rojo y algunas rayas se han vuelto amarillas. Dialga Primario es el jefe final de la historia en Mundo Misterioso 2. Aparece al nivel 48 y no es reclutable por lo cual es muy difícil de ganarle. Evolución Dialga no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon debido a que es un Pokémon legendario. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización . Después de luchar contra los 3 líderes del Equipo Galaxia. Sólo uno, al nivel 47. | perla = * Intercambiar: de Pokémon Diamante o Pokémon Platino, se trata de un Pokémon exclusivo. Si solo se quiere ver, basta con hablar con la abuela de Cintia de Pueblo Caelestis. | platino = * Salvaje: en la Columna Lanza. Tras ganar la Liga Pokémon, hablar con la anciana de Pueblo Caelestis y haber recogido la diamansfera. Sólo uno, al nivel 70. | oro heartgold = * Especial: nacido del huevo del Evento de Arceus en Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver. Solo uno, al nivel 1. * Intercambiar: de Pokémon Diamante o Pokémon Platino. | plata soulsilver = oro heartgold }} Otros videojuegos Movimientos Dialga puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Dialga puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Dialga es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Dialga no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Dialga son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Dialga: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas . En esta, se enfrenta a Palkia, poniendo en peligro a Pueblo Álamos, sus habitantes y sus Pokémon.|AP = Dialga (anime)}} siendo traído al Mundo Inverso por Giratina, consigue escapar gracias a Shaymin.|AP = Dialga (anime)}} En los videojuegos * Pokémon Diamante: Es la mascota de este juego. * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad: aparece siendo el Dialga Primario. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: en el campo de Columna Lanza junto con Palkia y Cresselia. También aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): A Temporal Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon is talked about as a deity in fables passed down through generations in the Sinnoh region. Identifiable by the diamondlike crystal in the center of its chest, Dialga is said to have set time in motion at the moment of its birth. Its fearsome Roar of Time attack is so powerful that it must refrain from attacking on its next turn. Dialga Brawl.jpg|Dialga en Brawl Trofeo Dialga SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Dialga en Brawl * Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia: en el Castillo de Almia (tienes que descargar su misión vía Wi-Fi). Archivo:Dialga debilitado en PBR.jpg|Dialga debilitado en Pokémon Battle Revolution. En el TCG Artículo principal: Dialga (TCG). Archivo:TCG-Carta Dialga Great Encounters.jpg| Archivo:DialgaTCG 2.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 3.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 5.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 8.jpg Archivo:DialgaTCG 9.jpg Archivo:Dialga VS Palkia TCG.jpg Curiosidades * Dialga es el segundo Pokémon que tiene relación con el tiempo, el primero fue Celebi. * Dialga es el único Pokémon con esa combinación de tipos acero/dragón. * Dialga es del tipo acero/dragón para poder competir con Palkia ya que así Corte vacío, el mayor ataque de Palkia, le golpeara, no sería super efectivo contra Dialga. * Dialga tiene en su pecho un diamante, que es la joya con la que se le relaciona, y parece ser de donde extrae su poder. * Dialga es por ahora, uno de los Pokémon legendarios que mas apariciones seguidas ha tenido en las películas (3 exactamente). * Dialga, cuando se enfada, descontrola el tiempo o se dispone a realizar su movimiento característico Distorsión, hace crecer su aleta plateada. * A pesar de que Dialga y Palkia sean eternos enemigos, en la película P10 al tocar la canción Oración parece quedar resuelto el conflicto entre ambos. Esto se comprueba en la pelicula Arceus y la Joya de la Vida en la que Palkia sale de su dimension para ayudar a Dialga. * Cuando Dialga ruge en la El desafío de Darkrai en algunas escenas se oye un sonido similar al de los videojuegos * Dialga pertenece al Tipo Acero y Palkia al Tipo Agua, solo Dialga tiene una apariencia más propia de su tipo En otros idiomas * Alemán: Dialga. * Francés: Dialga. * Coreano: 디아루가 (Diaruga).